


Pain In The Ass

by DarkWolf22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy pick-up lines, Crack, Doctor Park Chanyeol, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Smut, Pick-Up Lines, Please Don't Kill Me, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf22/pseuds/DarkWolf22
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night with his ass being a... well, pain in the ass, was not what Baekhyun wanted. Nope.But then again, it just might be fate since he got to meet Doctor Park Chanyeol, a sexy doctor who was even more appealing when talking in a language (medical) which Baekhyun didn't even understand, during his visit to the hospital.And then their love story started.This story is to prove to a certain someone that there is really stupid imagination out there.1st WARNING: Contains a lot of foul language and probably talk about asses as well. :p2nd WARNING: I was told to add this by an honorable reader - Nephele (comment in AFF) - so that no one else shall have to also suffer. DO NOT READ AT NIGHT - ESPECIALLY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GAG OR LAUGH OR STRUGGLE TO NOT DO ANY OF THOSE AND ALSO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HIT BY YOUR ROOMMATE, FAMILY, STRANGERS, HEART ATTACK (because of the cringy ass shit in this fic). Now... don't say I didn't warn you :)Dedicated to: dhyunnasworld (on AFF)P.S. Now THIS story is based on stupid imagination. XD :p





	1. Dr. Park Chanyeol

**WARNING! ONLY DIRTY MINDED CREATURES MAY CONTINUE TO READ THIS CHAPTER! XD**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun groaned as he woke up for the nth time within the span of four hours in the dead of night, his butt aching as if a thousand needles had been inserted and feeling like it needed a good scratch – like, a really good scratch.

Glancing at the digital clock by his bedside which read 3.24 AM, he went to the washroom as he felt the need to release his about to burst bladder.

Stumbling into the washroom, he switched on the light and pulled down his pajama bottoms before he felt his stomach rumbling as well due to the takeout he had eaten.

 _Ah, fuck it_ , he thought as he sat on the toilet seat, the motion causing pain to travel like angry thunderbolts through his body.

His bowels forcefully and painfully emptied themselves as he grimaced in pain and gripped the toilet seat with both his hands so hard that the knuckles started to go white.

_Shit!_

Finally, after having finished his job he washed his bum, got up and was about to flush the contents when he saw it.

Blood.

Baekhyun was at a loss for words at the sight before he finally registered what had happened.

_I need to go to the hospital – now!_

Quickly flushing, he washed and rinsed his hands before he went back to his bedroom. Baekhyun was in pain because every movement hurt his bum and he wanted it to go away so bad. After a short struggle to put his own clothes, he took his car keys and left his apartment.

Baekhyun hurriedly jumped into the driver’s seat and nearly passed out from the pain that radiated through his entire being. Placing his head on the steering wheel, he took a couple of breaths to calm himself as he tried not to give in to the tempting darkness that threatened to engulf him. After a few minutes of inhaling and exhaling and the release of a colorful range of words known to humanity, he decided that the pain was bearable enough.

He turned the key and the engine coughed and sputtered to life. Shifting the gears, he drew out of the apartment’s parking lot and made his way to the hospital which was about a five minute drive away.

The closer he drew to the hospital, the more agitated he got because he didn’t like hospitals, but the more squeamish he got, the more he moved about in the seat and the more his butt hurt making it feel as if someone had jammed a fucking machete up his ass.

Screeching to a halt and crookedly parking the car causing it to occupy two parking slots, he jumped out wincing, locked the car and waddled to the hospital.

At the reception was a beautiful lady on the phone, but as Baekhyun waddled over awkwardly, she smiled at him and hung up after saying something into the phone.

“Hi, uh, I’d like to know if there’s some doctor I could see now?” Baekhyun said hurriedly.

“Of course, Sir. May I know what your problem is?” She asked smiling.

Baekhyun blushed a deep red and shuffled on his feet, “Well, I woke up in the middle of the night wanting to… well, do an urgent job in the washroom and when I was done, I realized I had passed out blood.”

“I see. Hold on, let me see who’s available,” she said and started tapping away at the keyboard.

Baekhyun shuffled on his feet before the lady said, “Okay, one doctor is available right now, but you will have to wait for about five minutes as he is checking another patient right now. Just go down this corridor and please take a seat. It is room number five.”

“Okay, thanks,” Baekhyun said gratefully and started to walk away.

“May I please have your details? What’s your name, age, and address?” the lady asked.

Baekhyun quickly gave her the information and left to find room number five. He sat down at the bunch of seats beside the door and winced in pain as thunderclaps of pain shot through his entire bum.

After about two minutes, the door opened and three males walked out, one supporting another male who was waddling like a penguin that looked ready to collapse and the third male was walking with a bored expression on his face and with his hands stuffed deep inside his pockets.

“I’M GONNA FUCKING MURDER THAT DOCTOR!” the penguin waddling person hissed angrily as the other male patted his back soothingly.

“Shh, shh, Hongki. He was just doing his job. It’s not his fault that you keep getting boils on your butt,” the other dude said.

The waddling male shot a murderous glare at the one whom he was leaning on. “Shaddap, Jaejin.”

“Seriously, hyung, he’s right. You need to also be a bit more careful because your ass looks like the Second World War took place on it. Have you checked out your ass in the mirror by any chance? It looks like a battlefield,” the bored-looking guy said.

Both the other males glared at the third male and Baekhyun was pretty sure that if looks could kill, the third male would have been six feet under, but he just casually shrugged and continued walking.

“Byun Baehyun?” a voice said and Baekhyun’s head whipped towards the voice.

“That’s me,” Baekhyun said getting up a bit too fast.

“Come in. Doctor Park Chanyeol is waiting for you,” a tanned male – whose name tag read ‘Jongin’ - said and opened the door for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stepped into the cool room and he was greeted by the bright smiling face of the most handsome person that Baekhyun had ever set eyes upon. A well-defined face of flawless skin over high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Dark, brown and beautiful eyes that held a firm gaze and plump, pink lips set in a wide, blinding smile. His wavy chocolate-brown hair combed back perfectly without a single hair out of place.

“Good morning, please, have a seat,” the doctor greeted while smiling.

Baekhyun looked at the seat placed directly in front of the doctor and the doctor’s long, long legs just a few inches away from the chair. As much as he wanted to sit down, the persistent pain in his butt told him otherwise.

“Uhh, thanks, but no thanks. I would prefer if I could stand,” Baekhyun said, sheepishly grinning at the doctor.

The doctor smiled widely. “Okay, well, Mr. Byun, what seems to be the problem with you then?”

Bright colors flooding into his face, Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek hard, contemplating whether he should tell the doctor or not.

_He might see me in a weird way!_

_Are you crazy?! You’re in pain right now! Tell him!_

_What if he laughs at me?_

_And you’re dead meat if you don’t tell him!_

_But he’s sooo hawt!!_

_How is that even related to this?!_

The doctor, oblivious to Baekhyun’s mental debate, was still wearing a million-watt smile and waiting for an explanation.

“W-well, you see, I have a really, really weak stomach. Like, seriously weak, you know? I bet babies have stronger tolerating stomachs than mine, ‘cause mine can’t digest food for shit. I was born with the bloody bastard – the stomach, not you.”

_Facepalm._

“I had some takeout today, since, you know, I am a bit busy with my work-”

_He doesn’t wanna know that, idiot!_

“- and I just can’t find the time to cook, you know? So, I ordered some takeaway today – or wait, it was yesterday - and ever since I ate it, my stomach’s been making me shit my guts out, you know?”

_Smooth, Baek. Seriously._

But the doctor smiled wider; his perfect, white teeth shining brilliantly under the light.

_Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful._

“Okay, so is it just bad indigestion?” the doctor asked, still smiling.

“Well, if indigestion involves passing out blood as well, as if passing out poop alone isn’t enough, then, I guess?”

_Face-fucking-palm._

Sometimes the things that escape from Baekhyun’s mouth makes him want to rinse his own mouth with soap, ‘cause it’s got no control when he’s blabbering uncontrollably, but the doctor didn’t seem to mind. But the other male nurse, Jongin, was laughing behind Baekhyun silently, shoulders shaking violently with a hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

“Blood? And since when has this been happening?”

“Erm, the last time I took a shit?”

_Shut. The. Fuck. Up._

The doctor’s smile stretched even wider. “And when was that?”

“About twenty minutes back, maybe?”

“Is there anything else that you’re feeling? Like difficulty in passing out stools?”

“Stools? What’s that?”

This time, the doctor went bright red all the way to the tip of his ears and Jongin let out a small giggle. “What I mean is, do you experience pain in bowel movements and such?”

“Oh, stools mean shit, yeah?”

_YOU WANNA DIE BYUN FUCKING BAEKHYUN?_

Turning an even deeper scarlet, the doctor meekly nodded.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun apologized sheepishly, his face also a ripe red. “I just don’t understand the terms that gorge – I mean, doctors’ use.”

“It’s okay,” Doctor Park said smiling. “So, do you have trouble like that?”

“I do. I really, really do. I nearly passed out when I needed to…ahem… do my job. I also have trouble sitting down, or standing up as well for long periods of time and also walking about. It’s a serious… I don’t know…”

“Pain in the ass?” the doctor offered with a smile and Baekhyun laughed out loudly as he nodded, his mop of brown hair bouncing lively on his petit face.

“I see,” Doctor Park said and seemed to be thinking deeply for some time as Baekhyun nervously shuffled on his feet.

“Mr. Byun? Do you mind if we do a rectal examination? It won’t hurt that much, really,” Doctor Park said after some time.

“Would that help you decide whether I will die or not?” Baekhyun asked bluntly and he groaned internally.

_Really?_

“You won’t die, Mr. Byun. It’s just to see if you have an Anal Fistula or so. It will take only a short amount of time.”

“Anal Fist- what now?” Baekhyun asked confused, scratching the back of his head as his brows furrowed cutely.

_Damn them hot, sexy, and nerdy doctors and their medical vocabulary!_

“You don’t need to understand it as of the moment, I just want to confirm whether it is that or something else. But what you do need to understand is that you might have to undergo surgery if it is so.”

Baekhyun paled. “S- surgery? In my bum?”

“It won’t hurt, Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun gave it some thought and nodded after a few seconds. “Okay, what do I need to do now, then?”

Doctor Park stood up from the chair and nodded at Jongin who returned the nod and exited the room.

_Why’d he leave? WHY’D HE LEAVE?!_

Pulling back the long sleeves of his buttoned-up shirt and the white coat, the doctor approached Baekhyun slowly. Baekhyun couldn’t help himself from mentally drooling at the thick, white, veiny arms as they flexed, making the veins pop out even more and making Baekhyun turn into a puddle of goo.

 _My… I wonder how it would feel to have those arms around me?_ Baekhyun thought unconsciously.

_Shut up!_

“So, what do I gotta do now, Doc?” Baekhyun asked, rubbing his palms together which had started to sweat for some unknown reason.

“Well, I’m going to get some gloves and some lubricating gel while you, Mr. Byun,” Doctor Park said as walked over to the bed and stood by it and motioned for Baekhyun to come closer. “Must please take off your pants and your boxers.”

Baekhyun froze on the spot, a few feet away from the towering male.

“Say what now?” Baekhyun asked, flushing a deep red.

_OH MY GOD! IS HE A RAPIST?!_

“Please remove your pants as well as your boxers and make yourself comfortable on the bed, Mr. Byun,” the giant repeated with a stoic expression, but the blush creeping up his face all the way up from his neck meant otherwise to Baekhyun.

“Oh, fuck, no. No.” Baekhyun screeched in a voice two octaves higher than his normal voice as he started backing away from the doctor and walking backwards towards the door.

“No. Fucking. Way.”

* * *

If someone had told the mighty Diva Byun Baekhyun that he would’ve woken up in the middle of the night with his ass being a… well… a pain in the ass, and that he had to go to a hospital where there would be a drop-dead gorgeous as fuck doctor who was to check his ass, he would’ve probably laughed at them, flipped them the bird and gone right back to sleep – even if it meant that Godzilla was gonna crawl out of his ass like the monstrous motherfucker it was and cause his bum to bleed the seven oceans.

 _But nooooooo_ , Baekhyun thought. _In a world filled with seven billion fucking people, no one warned me. Bloody bastards they all are. To hell with them all useless assholes._

So, there he was, in the room number five, with the drop-dead gorgeous as fuck doctor walking around gathering god-knows-what in order to check Baekhyun’s ass while Baekhyun was lying on a tiny bed that creaked under his weight as he had his face buried deep in the pillow from embarrassment and his milky-white ass high up in the air.

_SNAP!_

Baekhyun’s head snapped up at the sudden sound in the silent room and ~~hot~~ horrible thoughts of bondage kits and whips went through his mind.

“What was that?” Baekhyun questioned, fighting to keep the fear out of his voice and sound as brave as possible. He failed.

“Don’t worry, I just put on a glove,” Doctor Park announced as he got a lubricating gel and coated his gloved, right index finger with the slimy, thick, opaque gel.

“What are you going to do? Put gel into my bum or something?” Baekhyun questioned.

“The gel is to make the process easier and reduce the pain.”

“How does the gel do that?”

Doctor Park Chanyeol was thanking the Gods up in the heavens that his patient, who was currently lying down on the bed (with the most perfect bum that Park Chanyeol had ever seen up in the air), couldn’t see his beet-red face. 

“I have… coated one of my fingers with the gel… so that it wouldn’t be so painful… when… I have to… insert my finger…” Doctor Park said, the last few words barely a whisper.

But Baekhyun heard them loud and clear, and he buried his ever reddening face deeper in the pillow, his dignity and pride crushed and nowhere to be found.

_Relax, Baek, he’s just doing his job. He’s probably not enjoying this just like how you aren’t either._

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kiddo. You know your ass is digging the attention it’s receiving._

_Shut. Up._

If thoughts had a mouth of their own, Doctor Park Chanyeol would’ve been busted a long time ago, because he ~~loved~~ liked the view in front of him, but he didn’t dare say so.

_This is a life and death situation. So he’s gotta do what he’s gotta do._

“Relax, Mr. Byun, you’re not going to die.”

_Don’t listen to Doctor know-it-all._

“Uhmm, you ready, Mr. Byun?” Doctor Park asked as he licked his lips wearily, eyeing the half-naked male on the bed.

Baekhyun just groaned into the pillow and mumbled a ‘ _just do it_ ’, his ears red.

Slowly, Chanyeol inserted his finger into Baekhyun’s hole and felt around for any signs that might prove him correct of the male having an anal fistula.

Baekhyun was meanwhile biting his lower lip hard so that he doesn’t release an erotic groan as a thick finger entered him, cool and feeling so unbelievably good.

“Hmm,” the doctor said as he felt around Baekhyun’s insides.

“Mr. Byun, could you please squeeze your sphincter muscles around my finger so that I can determine how well they are working and also if you do need surgery?”

“What the hell is that?” Baekhyun groaned while biting his lip. He was hearing parts of the human anatomy which he had never heard before in this room and it made him wish he had paid more attention in school so that he didn’t look like a complete idiot in front of the doctor.

“The movement you do when you want to.. ahem.. do your job, please do it.”

Baekhyun huffed into the pillow.

_It’s not like I have anything else left to lose anyway._

And so, Baekhyun obeyed the doctor’s orders.

After a few minutes of poking around and a suffocating tension building up in the small room, Doctor Park withdrew his finger and Baekhyun almost groaned out at the sudden loss of the feeling that had been inside him. Almost.

“You may wear your clothes now, Mr. Byun,” Doctor Park said and removed the glove from his hand and chucked it in the bin as he sat down behind his desk and started writing on his notepad, the pen flying over the pad furiously, scratching the white paper.

Baekhyun quickly and silently jumped down from the bed and grabbed his clothes and tried as quickly as possible to wear his pants as his butt radiated from pain.

“I believe you will need to undergo surgery, Mr. Byun,” Doctor Park said just as Baekhyun buttoned his jeans. “Jongin!”

Jongin entered the room and stood in front of the desk.

“Please inform Doctor Joonmyeon and prepare Mr. Byun Baekhyun for surgery as soon as possible,” Doctor Park commanded and Jongin left after giving a curt nod.

“Mr. Byun, you will stay at the hospital tonight, and, I believe, tomorrow you can undergo surgery. I have written down some painkillers you can take after the surgery because it will hurt afterward. The nurses will inform you about what to do after the surgery and so on.”

Baekhyun just stood by the table awkwardly, processing all the information as soon as his muddled up brain could process.

“Okay.”

Doctor Park smiled softly at the short brunette standing in front of him looking like a lost puppy. “Don’t worry, you will be given anesthesia and it won’t hurt one bit.”

Baekhyun fought the urge to roll his eyes and snorted in a sarcastic manner.

_Yeah, you said that before you jammed your thick finger up my ass and now it hurts like a bitch._

“How do you feel?” The doctor asked softly.

_Well, other than the fact that I have something in my ass which is probably capable of killing me, and that I have to undergo surgery tomorrow, AND that a sexy, nerdy doctor had to stick his finger up my bum, I’d say I’m doing bloody great!_

The doctor laughed, his deep baritone laughter and twinkling eyes sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine (which wasn’t so good) as he realized in horror he had, once again, spoken his thoughts out loud.

“Good luck, Mr. Byun Baekhyun,” Doctor Park said as Jongin came in and asked Baekhyun to follow him.

Baekhyun mumbled out a polite _‘thank you’_ and trailed after Jongin.

As soon as the brunette left, Doctor Park Chanyeol pushed back on his chair and looked down south where a gigantic tent had grown in his pants.

_What. The. Hell?_

* * *

Baekhyun’s operation was successful.

Doctor Park was right, though. After the operation, it felt like Mama Godzilla was trying to claw her way out of his ass as if pissed off that baby Godzilla had been removed. He took painkillers usually and was given soft foods with some amount of laxatives to help in easy bowel movement. During his stay in the hospital, he was only disappointed to not be able to meet the hot hunk of a doctor he had met the day before his surgery.

Weirdly enough, although he didn’t even know the giant doctor, he missed him.

Baekhyun, who worked during the weekdays, wasn’t lucky enough to have a weekend off.

He usually helped his cousin Xiumin with the café during the weekends, but he didn’t mind it.

Coffee loved him and he loved coffee; as long as it didn’t give him constipation, that is.

Then, one cold and blessed morning, the unthinkable happened.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun greeted cheerily from behind the counter at the three customers who had walked in. “How may I help you?”

Baekhyun then carefully looked at the three customers and his eyes became thrice their normal size at the third customer.

There, looking very much deprived of sleep and leaning slightly against the counter with eyes half-closed and a pink tongue flicking out to moisture a pair of plump, pink, chapped lips with one elbow placed on the counter so that his chin was resting comfortably on his palm, was the one person that Baekhyun had missed and longed to see.

“DOCTOR PARK?!” Baekhyun squealed excitedly, startling the sleepy male.

Park Chanyeol, although having heard that angelic voice only once one fateful night, recognized it immediately.

Baekhyun smiled brightly like the morning sunshine as he saw the sleepiness drain out from the doctor’s handsome features and a wide, gummy smile, much like his own, appear on the baby-shaped face.

Eyes twinkling with joy, the doctor immediately straightened up at the sight of the brunet smiling up brightly at him and felt his heart do crazy flip-flops.

“Mr. Byun Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun’s smile stretched even wider when his name escaped the giant’s mouth.

_AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! HE REMEMBERS ME!!!_

Although Baekhyun was well known to ruin really good moments, his mind was the king.

 _Nah, mate… he probably remembers your ass._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hokay. First things first. This isn’t gonna be a one-shot... sadly. I wrote this some time ago and published it on AFF, and now I am gonna bring it here as well :D
> 
> So, too much ass talk in the chapter? No? Good… I love you, you dirty-minded creatures. <333333
> 
> How was it?
> 
> Well… they met… and things happened… :p
> 
> Sorry if this wasn’t what you expected… my writing style is usually angst and tragedy… not fluff or comedy… maybe dark humor:/
> 
> Anybody wanna jump off a bridge at my failed attempt of trying to write comedy or cute fluff? Please, take me with you. XD
> 
> Anyways… hope it was… okay enough to not make you puke your guts out.
> 
> Comment! I love reading every single one of them! :)
> 
> Hope ya’ll liked it!
> 
> Love ya’ll!
> 
> -DW
> 
> P.S. the three males at the beginning (walking out from room number 5 are Lee Jae-jin, Lee Hongki and Song Seunghyun from FT Island. I couldn't help adding them because 'Jongki Hongki' is famous for getting boils all over his ass! XD You guys should listen to them, too! They're awesome!


	2. Pick-Up Lines

To say that Baekhyun was simply the happiest person alive that blessed morning to see a sleepy giant would've been the understatement of the year.

Oh, no, he was overjoyed. He was over the moon. He was floating in his own bubble of happiness in space among the billions of stars shining brightly and he wanted to die out of happiness.

"EARTH TO BYUN BAEKHYUN! WE HAVE THREE CUSTOMERS SO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND GET THEIR ORDERS NOW AND WIPE THAT LOOK OFF OF YOUR FACE BECAUSE IT LOOKS AS IF THAT DOCTOR WHOM YOU NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT FUCKED YOU HARD!" His cousin, Xiumin, shouted as he appeared behind him from the kitchen.

Pop went the bubble of happiness as Baekhyun plummeted down to earth from space.

Oh, yeah, he definitely wanted to die – die out of embarrassment that is.

Chanyeol's lips stretched into a grin as he watched in amazement at the words that spewed out of the mouth of a short male with puffy cheeks that looked like buns. Baekhyun, whose face had become red with an expression of utter horror carved into his features, whirled around, grabbed Xiumin and bustled through the door to the kitchen.

"Hyung?! Shut up! Why did you say that? Wae?!" Baekhyun cried, not knowing that the three customers standing outside could clearly hear the conversation taking place in the kitchen.

"Well, you really had a happy expression on your face as if that doctor had banged you well and hard," Xiumin said innocently as he shrugged nonchalantly.

Baekhyun slammed the heel of his palm on his forehead hard enough to leave a mark and groaned loudly. "That doctor is one of the customers, hyung."

Xiumin's eyes became the size of plates and he burst out laughing. "He's outside? HE'S OUTSIDE?! Ahaha... I can't... hahaha!"

Baekhyun grabbed the kitchen door keys hanging around Xiumin's waist, stepped out and locked the laughing male inside the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, his face turning red once again. "That was my cousin, Xiumin. He's got a potty mouth and cusses like a sailor. Please avoid him at all costs to prevent abuse to your ears. Other than that, how may I help you on this fine Saturday morning?"

Baekhyun threw one of his dashing smiles at the three customers and Chanyeol's heart did a bunch more of flip flops.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! HE'S RIGHT OUTSIDE!"

Baekhyun's smile faltered a bit.

"THE DOCTOR WHO JAMMED A FINGER UP YOUR NIGHTMARE OF AN ASS!"

Baekhyun's hands tightened around the edge of the table, his knuckles turning a deathly pale. Two of the customers looked at Chanyeol in confusion while the giant turned to look another way, his face the color of a ripe tomato.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! THE GUY WHOM YOU DREAM ABOUT EVERY FUCKING NIGHT!"

Baekhyun's eye twitched in an annoyed manner as he turned around, unlocked the door, stomped inside, grabbed a hysterical Xiumin and locked him behind a huge, steel door at the other end of the kitchen, the obnoxious laughter ceasing at once when he closed the doors and a bunch of colorful words emitting from a pissed-off male locked inside a fridge.

Walking back to the cashier, Baekhyun rubbed his sweaty palms and forced a smile onto his embarrassed face, swearing to himself to murder his cousin once Doctor Park left.

"Now, where were we?"

"YAH!! BYUN BAEKHYUN!! GET ME OUT OF THIS FREEZER BEFORE I BECOME A FUCKING POPSICLE!!"

Baekhyun couldn't believe how loudly his cousin could manage to scream even from inside a freezer. The three customers gave Baekhyun a concerned look and looked at the kitchen door.

"Relax, he's going to be okay," Baekhyun assured. "Let's just hope that the Grim Reaper decides to maybe pay a visit to him for the sake of all humanity."

Chanyeol's lips quivered with worry as he looked at the short brunet standing behind the cashier with not an ounce of worry for his own cousin.

_Jesus, he looks like a dream but talks like a nightmare._

Xiumin kept on screaming at the top of his lungs as Baekhyun took their orders and made three coffees.

Baekhyun wore a smile stretched from one ear to the other as he handed Doctor Chanyeol his Coffee.

"I hope you enjoy your coffee, Doctor Park," he said sweetly.

Chanyeol chuckled nervously as he took the warm Styrofoam cup into his hand, his rough fingers barely grazing against the back of Baekhyun's hand causing both males to jump slightly at the jolts of electricity that passed through the contact.

"S- sure!" Chanyeol answered, clearing his throat. "But don't you think you should let your cousin out of the freezer? He could actually freeze."

"Nah, the guy has cake in there. He'll live." Baekhyun replied, throwing another smile.

Chanyeol cleared his throat once again and smiled. "Well, have a nice day, Mr. Byun."

"Baekhyun. Just Baekhyun is fine, Dr. Park."

Chanyeol smiled widely, "In that case, just Chanyeol would be fine."

It was Baekhyun's turn to smile brightly. "Okay! Have a nice day, Chanyeol!"

"You too, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun felt shivers dance up his spine at the mention of his name and he giggled slightly. Chanyeol and the other two males were just about to step out of the café when, "BYUN FUCKING BAEKHYUN! YOU BETTER GET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M GONNA FORCE DOWN ALL THE COFFEE BEANS THIS PLACE HAS DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT AND YOU'RE GONNA HAVE CONSTIPATION SO BAD THAT THE DOCTOR IS GONNA HAVE TO SHOVE HIS FUCKING FIST UP YOUR ASS TO GET YOUR STINKY SHIT OUT NEXT TIME YOU GO!"

Baekhyun growled and stomped into the kitchen while a red-faced Chanyeol basically fled the café with two confused people trailing behind him.

Baekhyun was hoping and wishing so bad with every step he took towards the freezer that Xiumin, his asshole of a cousin who had no control of his unholy mouth, was as good as –

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, BAEKHYUN!" Xiumin yelled as soon as the door opened and he started throttling Baekhyun.

\- frozen.

Baekhyun gagged and pried the elder's hands off of his neck and pushed his cousin back hard.

"For God's sake, Xiumin, you were in there for only five minutes, and look at you! You're not even close to being frozen... sadly."

Xiumin stared at the short brunette with nostrils flaring. "SADLY?!"

Baekhyun, to be honest, was hoping that Xiumin had at least frozen a bit, or something, at least sick enough to get an excuse to take the elder to the hospital because he was a _totally_ caring cousin who wanted his hyung to be in the best possible health condition and definitely not because of a certain doctor who'd be there as well.

Nope, definitely not. A hundred percent no-no.

"Hyung, are you sick?" Baekhyun questioned.

"Huh?" Xiumin asks confused. _Why would he care about me now after having shoved me in the freezer?_

"Are you feeling alright? Sneezing? Cough? Or a cold, maybe?"

Xiumin smiled, his eyes softening and his heart melting at his worried cousin. "No, Baekhyunnie. I feel fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you might run a slight fever."

"I'm fine, Baek," Xiumin said affectionately as he wrapped an arm around the brunette's neck. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

_Of course. The hospital._

Reality kicked in and Xiumin scowled. "You don't really care if I am sick or not, do you? You just wanna go see that Doctor?"

"Of course." Came the blunt reply.

Xiumin whacked Baekhyun up his head and turned around to leave, a permanent scowl plastered on his face.

_This is why we're cousins,_ Xiumin thought bitterly, his lips turning upwards minutely at that thought.

"Hyung? Did I say something wrong?" a clueless Baekhyun asked.

"Just get your ass out there and give the people their damned morning coffee, you asshole," Xiumin commanded, getting ready to make a batch of cupcakes.

Baekhyun just shrugged and walked out, memories of the blissful morning playing over and over in his head as he grinned like a goofball.

"AND FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE WIPE OFF THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FUCKING FACE BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF BECAUSE IT SERIOUSLY DOES LOOK LIKE THE DOCTOR FUCKED YOU UP OR SOMETHING!" Xiumin yelled from inside the kitchen.

Baekhyun giggled even more as pleasant, erotic thoughts filled his head. "XIUMIN HYUNG! IF THE DOCTOR EVER FUCKED ME, YOU'D KNOW FOR SURE, BECAUSE I WON'T BE LIKE THIS! I'D ALSO BE LIMPING WITH A SORE ASS WHEN HE TAKES AWAY MY V-CARD!"

Baekhyun grinned evilly to himself when he heard utensils and cake trays crash onto the floor from the kitchen and curse words spew out from Xiumin's mouth.

* * *

Baekhyun's face split into a wide smile as a familiar figure walked through the café doors the next day and butterflies erupted in his stomach.

"Good morning, Chanyeol!" He greeted the giant cheerily.

Chanyeol, also wearing a million-watt smile showing off his healthy gums, greeted back, "Good morning!"

"How may I help you? Coffee? Or maybe you'd like something sweet to eat?" Baekhyun asked, throwing a glance at the freshly baked batch of goodies.

"Maybe not, but coffee sounds promising," Chanyeol replied.

"Okay!"

Chanyeol gave his order and watched as the short brunet busied himself with the coffee, all the while his eyes following the short male.

"Here you go, Chanyeol," Baekhyun handed him his coffee, this time more careful so that their hands do not rub against each other again.

"Thanks! How are you feeling now, though?"

"I feel really good, actually." _Better now that I saw you._ "And you were right, I felt like dying after the operation. They told me to rest a lot, too, but I can't really stay in one place for long, so I started work after two weeks. I've also been taking the meds they gave to me and been eating the stuff they told me to as well."

Chanyeol smiled, "That's great to hear. And, yeah, I understand about not being able to stay at one place, you grow restless, really."

Baekhyun smiled to himself giddily. _We're a match made in heaven._

"Hey, Baek! Open this door!" came Xiumin's voice from behind the kitchen door.

Baekhyun sighed and went to the open the door to a Xiumin who stumbled out with a tray full of freshly baked pastries.

Placing the aromatic tray full of mouthwatering goodies upon the counter, Xiumin turned to look at their first customer on a Sunday morning, chewing absent-mindedly on a piece of gum as his single lidded eyes squinted at the familiar face.

"You!" Xiumin exclaimed and Chanyeol smiled.

"Oh, you're alive!" Chanyeol blurted out, remembering the events from the previous day. "Good Morning..."

"Xiumin. I'm Baek's lovely and marvelous cousin." Baekhyun snorted at the self praises.

"Nice to meet you, Xiumin. I'm Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol said and offered his hand to the male with cheeks like buns.

As they shook hands, Xiumin seemed to size Chanyeol up. Then, he nodded as if in approval.

"Nice job, Cuz. He sure is a keeper. Can't believe you actually have good taste in men."

Baekhyun flushed a bright pink. "We're not dating or anything, hyung."

"And I'm the Easter Bunny," Xiumin replied dryly.

_Although I wish we did._

"Not now, maybe, but trust me, I know about love."

Baekhyun quirked a brow at that. "No, you don't. You got married to Jongdae, a complete stranger whom you didn't even know, when both of you both had one too many drinks at some local pub. Then, you woke up in the same bed as him the next day stark butt naked with a terrible hangover and with you wrapped around him like some Boa. Which part of that makes you think you know _anything_ about love?"

"Touché." Xiumin grinned. "But he was the best thing that's happened to me. Wouldn't you agree?"

Baekhyun couldn't say anything since that was kind of true and Xiumin grinned widely, proud that he had rendered his chatterbox of a cousin speechless.

"So, you'll see, I'm never wro-"

_PRRRTTT!!_

Baekhyun's nose crinkled as a foul smell entered through his nostrils and he saw Xiumin freeze in the middle of his sentence as Chanyeol looked startled at the sudden sound of gas passing.

"H-hyung?" Baekhyun asked, unsure whether his cousin had actually _farted_ in front of Chanyeol.

Xiumin quickly regained his composure as he straightened his back and continued to talk as if nothing happened, "Like I said, I'm never wro-"

_PPPRRRRRRTTTTT!_

This time, even Xiumin grimaced as if in pain.

"Are you-" Chanyeol asked as he stepped forward to help.

Xiumin grabbed the counter with his right hand as he bent forward clutching his stomach with his left hand.

"MOTHER-" _PRRRTTTT!_ "FUCKER!" _PRRRRTTT!_

"H-hyung?" Baekhyun asked worriedly, reaching out to his cousin who was stinking up the café to high heaven.

But Xiumin jumped over the counter and ran to the male's washroom grabbing his ass cheeks as if to prevent something from falling out, his legs flailing behind him.

"What the hell?" Baekhyun asked at no one in particular.

Chanyeol, meanwhile, bent down and picked up a small piece of paper that had managed to fall out of Xiumin's pocket. As he observed it, twirling it around in his fingers, a smile crawled its way into his face.

"Hey, Baekhyun, did you give your cousin any of the chewing gum the nurse might have given to you?" Chanyeol asked, smiling at the brunet.

"Chewing gum? I'm not a fan of chewing gum so I don't really carry around gum with me," Baekhyun replied, scratching his head.

"Then how'd he get this?" Chanyeol asked quirking a brow as he handed Baekhyun the wrapper.

Baekhyun took it, "Oh, this? There must've still been some in my bag. Why?"

"It's a laxative gum. It's supposed to help in easy bowel movement, and you're supposed to chew it only a few times. I'm pretty sure he didn't read the instructions."

Baekhyun burst into peals of laughter, his musical laughter ringing through Chanyeol's ears like a melody, and the giant could do nothing but stare at the hysterical brunet in an awestruck manner.

"Sorry!" Baekhyun apologized, tears running down his face. "I- I need to go check on him! Sorry! I'll see you around!"

Chanyeol smiled widely, "Yeah, sure. See you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun ran to the male's washroom and Chanyeol's eyes were automatically drawn to the short male's bouncing butt.

Chanyeol mentally scolded himself. _Bad Chanyeol! It's not good to stare at other people's butts! Stop it!_

Chanyeol, with his coffee in his hand, left the café, the brunet's laugh playing in his head like a broken recorder. As he stepped out, he walked about a block before coming to a stop.

He stared long and hard at the coffee cup still full in his hand and sighed heavily before he chucked it in a bin.

Chanyeol had always hated the warm, brown and bitter drink with a passion.

* * *

Baekhyun was surprised to get a call from Xiumin at around eight-thirty in the morning on Monday morning when he was at work. Xiumin knew he was at work and never disturbed him. Ever.

"Hyung? I'm at work. Can I get you later?" Baekhyun whispered into the phone.

"Oh, okay. Just wanted to tell you that lover boy stopped by today as well and he asked for you. Told him that you work at the café only during the weekend. You should've seen the look of disappointment on his face."

Baekhyun swore his heart missed a beat. "He did?"

"Yep, he even left without getting his coffee."

Baekhyun felt a warm, fluttering feeling as he smiled to himself. "Okay. Thanks. You just made my day!"

"Sure thing, Cuz. See ya on Saturday!" Xiumin hollered from the other end before he hung up.

Suddenly, Baekhyun, smiling like a lunatic on crack, was looking forward for the weekend to arrive.

* * *

"Morning, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun greeted as the giant walked through the café doors on Saturday.

"Morning, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol greeted back cheerfully with a small wave.

Baekhyun smiled even widely at something that Xiumin had told him the morning he had stepped into the café.

_***_

"Hey, hyung."

"Wassup, homey?" Xiumin greeted back, clapping Baekhyun on the back – hard.

"Currently in pain, thanks to you."

Xiumin grinned widely and clapped him even harder. "You're welcome, Cuz. Oh, BTW, I wanted to tell you something. That doctor of yours? He never came back for coffee, or anything else for that matter, after Monday. Maybe he'll come today, then?"

Baekhyun was bursting at the seams with boundless happiness.

"Baek, I'm telling you for your own good; wipe that fucking smug look on your face, 'cause it really looks as if the doctor-"

"Sshh!" Baekhyun hissed as he placed his index finger on Xiumin's lips. "He hasn't taken my V-Card yet, and I don't want you to jinx it, either."

Xiumin just fake gagged and went away, leaving Baekhyun to happily float in his bubble of happiness.

_***_

"What can I get for you today, then?" Baekhyun asked, smiling sweetly up at the doctor who flushed a red much to Baekhyun's satisfaction.

"I- uh... what I had last week, if you don't mind?" Chanyeol stammered.

"Sure thing, Doc!"

Baekhyun set to work immediately, humming a cheery tune all the while.

"Oh, right, I came on Monday and you weren't there that day. Do you not work at the café every day?"

Baekhyun smiled because he knew that the doctor knew the answer to that question.

"Nope." Baekhyun replied, popping the 'p'. "I'm actually in the Business management field so I have work during the weekdays, but I come and help my cousin during the weekends. I'm a finance manager during the week and a café cashier boy by the weekend."

"Oh."

"Missed me much?" Baekhyun teased, wiggling his eyebrows at the tall male who only cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

"Just that this place seemed less lively without you," Chanyeol answered shyly after a few moments of silence and Baekhyun squealed internally.

"Ha! Thanks so much!"

"Well, not like you can help it. I mean, I'm also like you; Doctor during the weekdays and FBI during the weekends."

Baekhyun's eyes went wide. "FBI?!"

Chanyeol grinned widely and winked at the short brunette. "Fine butt investigator."

Baekhyun laughed out loud, throwing his head back and nearly spilling the coffee from shaking too much.

"You use pick lines? Really?" Baekhyun questioned the taller male who looked ready to die.

"Y-yeah, sometimes. Not all the time."

_Only with you,_ Chanyeol wanted to say.

Baekhyun smiled warmly at the embarrassed giant. "That was cute."

Chanyeol stared wide-eyed at Baekhyun and a visible blush dominated his face and he could feel little joyous tingles all the way to his toes.

"Anyway, here you go, Chanyeol, hope you enjoy the coffee," Baekhyun said smilingly as he handed the fresh cup of steaming and aromatic coffee.

"Thanks, have a nice day, Baekhyun!"

"You too, Doc!"

* * *

Doctor Park Chanyeol was always punctual and the first customer to walk through the café doors on every Saturday and Sunday, and Baekhyun was always the one who was there to greet him with his award-winning smile that would always make Chanyeol's heart hammer at an erratic pace.

After the incident where Baekhyun complemented Chanyeol for being cute for using pickup lines, Chanyeol, growing immensely confident, used them more often every time he saw Baekhyun.

At first he stuck with simple lines. He had once asked Baekhyun about what his parents' professions were and interrupted the short male when he was about to tell his father's occupation by saying 'your dad must be a preacher because you look like the answer to all my prayers'.

And boy was Chanyeol over the moon at the blinding smile Baekhyun shot his way.

Chanyeol had once walked in just five minutes later than usual and caught Baekhyun wiping one of the tables at the café while singing a merry song and jiggling his cute ass. Baekhyun had stopped at once when he saw a red-faced giant staring at him with his jaw on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Baekhyun had apologized profusely, embarrassed at the thought of what he must have looked like while dancing and singing.

But instead, Chanyeol had smiled and said, "If you dance, you can hold my hand. But if you can sing, you hold my heart."

Baekhyun was confused because he wasn't sure if he held the doctor's heart already or not, but he smiled nevertheless at the sweet comment.

Gradually, Chanyeol became very confident and started using lines like, 'There isn't a word in the dictionary that could describe how beautiful you are' or 'I didn't know what perfect was until I met you' or 'Of all the beautiful curves you have, I love your smile the best' or maybe 'You know, I have a feeling today is gonna be one hell of a bad day, but seeing a pretty smile always makes up for it, so smile for me?'.

Baekhyun was more than embarrassed when one day he had bent down to pick up an accidentally empty coffee cup on the floor, and only looked back up to see Chanyeol who had been eyeing his plump ass that had been in the air not a few moments ago.

"Baek, did you ever sit on a pile of sugar?" Chanyeol had asked to which Baekhyun had shaken his head. "Because you have a pretty sweet ass!"

Whatever it was, though, it always managed to make Baekhyun smile so widely till he thought his cheeks would fall off.

Once Chanyeol had walked into the café with a frown on his face while shaking his phone.

Baekhyun had asked what was wrong and Chanyeol had simply replied saying, "There's something wrong with my phone. It doesn't have your number in it."

Baekhyun was flying with the angels that day. Or maybe with the devils, if they did fly, because heaven probably wasn't his destination. Chanyeol had looked like a kid who got the best Christmas gift from Santa Claus as Baekhyun had typed in his number into the giant's phone.

They texted each other more often than usual, and eventually, the texting stopped only for the giant to start calling Baekhyun, asking about his day and so on. Although they called each other every day and both were missing a lot of sleep by staying up late, Chanyeol remained to be the first customer that still managed to walk into the café during the weekends.

And somewhere along the way of pickup lines, cups of coffees, and late-night calls, Baekhyun had become 'Baek', 'Baekkie', 'Pup' or 'Bacon' and Chanyeol had become 'Channie', 'Yeol', 'Yeollie' or 'Yoda'.

Then, one day, everything changed.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Baekkie!" Xiumin suddenly shouted and stuffed a cake as he appeared behind the surprised brunet.

Baekhyun swallowed the mouthful of cake and glared at his cousin who placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.

Chanyeol, who was as equally surprised as Baekhyun was, looked at Baekhyun who was roughly scrubbing his abused cheek. "Today's your birthday?"

Baekhyun nodded as he continued to scrub his sore cheek.

"You never told me!" Chanyeol said in an accusing manner, feeling hurt that the brunet never told him.

"You never asked, Yeol."

Chanyeol quirked his brow; Baekhyun did have a point. Then, he got the brightest idea that he had most probably ever got in his life.

"Hey, Baek?" Chanyeol asked shyly, beads of sweat suddenly breaking across his forehead and butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes, Yeol?"

"Since it's your birthday, then, what do you say I treat you tonight?" Chanyeol licked his lips which turned as dry as the Sahara desert.

Baekhyun made no sound as he stared at the giant with an open mouth.

"Baek?"

"You mean, like, tonight, or something?" Baekhyun squeaked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah. If that's okay with you that is, and if you're also free."

Baekhyun was shocked beyond words that his mind went completely blank and his vocabulary ditched him.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE SAY YES TO HIM, BAEKHYUN! OR ELSE I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH HIM!" Xiumin yelled from inside the kitchen.

Baekhyun, reeling back to his senses immediately at the horrible thought of Xiumin stealing _his_ Doctor, squealed and screamed. "YES! YES! OH MY GOD, YES!"

* * *

Baekhyun couldn't even focus on the movie he and Chanyeol picked because:

1) He was on a date with Chanyeol. Well, Chanyeol hadn't exactly said 'date', but who cares? It was close enough.

2) They were watching a film that both had been dying to watch.

3) He was on a date with Chanyeol.

4) He was on a date with Chanyeol.

The smile on his face and the ridiculous giggles couldn't be stopped even if the Devil rose from under him and sewed his mouth shut.

And the best part was when, during the movie, Chanyeol's large and warm hand slowly found its way and enveloped Baekhyun's own, basking the small hand in warmth and love.

Thankfully, the lights were out so that neither could see the other's red face flushing with embarrassment.

After the movie, Chanyeol suggested that they go get some pizza to eat as they must have been hungry when in truth both were filled with popcorn and chips, but Baekhyun agreed happily because it was worth it even if it meant his stomach was about to burst from so much food.

As they waited for their pizza to arrive, Chanyeol was fidgeting nervously on his seat while Baekhyun kept throwing the nervous giant worried looks.

_Maybe he didn't have fun going out with me?_ Baekhyun worried, his heart about to break into a million pieces.

"Hey, I had lots of fun today. Thanks for the treat, Chanyeol." Baekhyun said smiling.

Chanyeol visibly relaxed a bit and returned a shaky smile.

"Are you feeling alright, though? You don't look so good."

"I like you." Chanyeol suddenly blurted out and turned an alarmingly dark shade of red.

Baekhyun had, meanwhile, frozen on his seat. Become a statue. Unmoving with shock.

"I- what I mean is, Baekhyun, ever since that day you walked into the room in that hospital, I've... I don't know... wanted to get to know you better. You wouldn't believe how happy I was to be able to meet you again when I saw you in the café that one morning. I was so happy! And ever since then, I thought that I'd get to know you, you know? You were really amazing. Always full of life and brightening other peoples days as well. And... you know what? I don't know what I am even saying. Forget it. Never mind." Chanyeol said and looked down, defeated and embarrassed.

That was enough to make Baekhyun snap back to reality. "Chanyeol, don't stop. Please, continue. Please."

Chanyeol looked back up into a pair of chestnut brown eyes staring pleadingly at him and his breath hitched in his throat.

Sighing deeply, "What I'm saying is, I don't know how you feel about me, but, Baek, do you have any Band-Aids?"

"Band-Aids?" Baekhyun asked confused.

_Dafuq do Band-Aids have to do with this?_

"I think I may have kind of got more than just a couple of bruises when I fell for you, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol said, smiling nervously. "I like you. I really, really like you from the bottom of my heart. And I don't what you'll say, but I know I'm going to regret it if don't ever ask you, so, Baekhyun, will you please, _please_ , be my boyfriend?"

It took Baekhyun a few moments for the words to settle in and when it did, Baekhyun giggled ridiculously and smiled bright enough to light up an entire city.

"I like you too, Chanyeol. I like you with my entire butt." Baekhyun replied with a sneaky grin and a mischievous glint burning bright in his brown eyes.

Chanyeol's smile which had grown along with Baekhyun's faltered a bit at the last line.

_Butt? Is he rejecting me?_

"Normally people would say they love the other from the bottom of their heart, but, you know, my ass is bigger than my heart, so yeah."

Chanyeol's smile grew back again as a small laugh escaped his lips.

"So, yes, Park Chanyeol," Baakhyun said smiling as he intertwined his slender fingers with Chanyeol's long ones. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> How was it? Cheesy? I don't really do cheesy so don't go all apeshit on me please ^-^ Thank you!!!! I know... God has given me the gift to make people cry and to break hearts rather than write happy stories... but hey... I can try, right?
> 
> Lemme know how it was, though!
> 
> Vote, Comment and Subscribe! They are Bae!!!! <33333333333
> 
> See ya'll in the next chapter!
> 
> Love ya'll!
> 
> -DW


	3. Kiss-ginity

_Step, step, step_.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were walking side-by-side with neither saying a word nor making the slightest of sounds. They didn’t need to, really, the silence seemed to tell it all.

Baekhyun could hear his own heart thudding crazily against his ribcage and his pulse drumming in his ears as he walked close to the giant next to him.

Chanyeol was also unusually quiet as he was walking Baekhyun home after their little ‘date’, but he walked on with a smile of satisfaction permanently plastered on his babyish face.

After a while, Chanyeol cleared his throat, breaking the silence that hung between the two men. “So, uh, did you enjoy tonight? I mean, I’m not the greatest person with all the planning and stuff, but I hope you liked our dat- I mean ‘treat’. I hope you liked the treat I had for you.”

Baekhyun smiled widely, his flawless face illuminated under the lamplights. “I loved it. But you know what I would like even more about it?”

Chanyeol raised a brow. “What?”

“If you could call it a date and not a treat.”

Chanyeol smiled shyly as color flooded his cheeks and he looked down bashfully. “Okay. Date.”

“What? You don’t like it?” Baekhyun asked the blushing giant.

“No no. I like it. I love it, really! It’s just that… I haven’t ever been on one before… so I don’t know much about them, actually.” Chanyeol said, eyes still on the ground.

Baekhyun’s cheeks also flushed. “Oh. I’m your first?”

Head still down and feet playfully kicking the gravel road, Chanyeol nodded slightly.

Baekhyun beamed. “You’re my first too, actually, so don’t worry, I don’t know anything about relationships either, but we’ll work it out somehow.”

At that, Chanyeol’s head snapped up, his eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. “I’m your first too? How? I thought you’d have lots of experience and all, you know? Since you’re really funny and cute and smart and beautiful and all. How come no one wanted to date you before?”

Baekhyun smiled. “Well, it’s not that no one wanted to date me, it’s just that I never wanted to date them, that’s all.”

“Really? Why not?”

“Well, now that I met you, I realize because they were just not… you.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol said, his lips twitching upwards in a satisfied smile.

“What about you? Why didn’t anyone wanna date you, or the other way around, then?”

“Me? I was never interested in the first place, actually. All that ever caught my eye was books, books, and more books. And even afterward, I was just obsessed with my job. Until you walked through the door that night.”

“I really wish we could’ve met under different circumstances, though, not by me showing my ass the first day we met,” Baekhyun mumbled.

Chanyeol laughed his deep, throaty laughter while Baekhyun lightly punched the giant on the arm.

“Not funny.” Baekhyun pouted.

Another comfortable silence dawned upon the two as they turned around a corner.

Baekhyun shivered at the biting cold as he rubbed his hands together to warm himself up.

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Chanyeol asked. “You wanna use me as a blanket, Baek?”

Baekhyun giggled. “Oh, gosh, I loved all those pickup lines you always used, but I think using you as a blanket right now would be too fast.”

Chanyeol went red and cleared his throat. “Y- yes.”

Baekhyun giggled in delight once again before rubbing his arms to keep warm.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun once again before mumbling out, “Sorry, Baek.”

“For what?” Baekhyun asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Without another word, the giant reached out to the shorter male and draped an arm around his shoulder before pulling the brunette’s small frame against his large one. Baekhyun immediately felt the giant’s body heat seep through his thin layer of clothing and unconsciously nuzzled against Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry, but, is this okay? You look really… uncomfortable.”

“You’re very… warm.” Baekhyun hummed happily. “I like it.”

Baekhyun snuck his hand around Chanyeol’s waist as the two continued walking. After about two minutes or so, Chanyeol, who was focusing on the sky filled with stars, wrapped his large hand around the hand circling his waist and he intertwined his fingers with Baekhyun’s ones.

Baekhyun looked up beaming at the giant who was still staring at the sky and pretending as if nothing had happened, although a pink tinge on the giant’s cheeks said everything.

“We’re here,” Baekhyun announced, once they arrived in front of Baekhyun’s house.

Reluctantly, Chanyeol disentangled their fingers as he turned to look down at the short brunet.

“Would you, maybe, like to come in for a cup of coffee or tea, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked shyly.

Chanyeol’s face contorted into that of absolute disgust upon the mention of the bitter drink.

“Urgh, no thanks. I hate coffee.”

Baekhyun’s brows furrowed in confusion. “But you always came during the weekends to get a cup of coffee.”

“Oh, that,” Chanyeol said, sheepishly grinning and scratching the back of his head. “I came for you, not the coffee. But I couldn’t tell you then that I came to see you so I ordered coffee. Pretty good excuse and I never got caught.”

“Then what did you do with the coffee?”

“I threw it. I’m sorry, I know you work hard to make the coffee and all, but I just can’t drink coffee.”

“Threw it away?!” Baekhyun gasped. “But that coffee wasn’t exactly cheap, you know? It was pretty expensive.”

“But I got to see you, didn’t I? We became friends and now… you’re mine.” Chanyeol said, voice laced with emotion as he pushed back a lock of Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun’s heart swelled with love and adoration for the giant as he displayed a full-fledged smile at Chanyeol. “Fine. But from now on, don’t come. You don’t like coffee and you might as well just call me in the morning if you want to and not waste your time coming to the café.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’. With your job, you’re gonna need all the rest you can get. So stay healthy, Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol was considering arguing with the short male but decided against it. Baekhyun did have a point.

“Fine.” Chanyeol huffed, if not a little disappointed.

Baekhyun laughed out loud and cupped the giant’s face in his small, soft hands as he smiled. “Hey, we’ll talk every day, just like how we used to. Don’t worry.”

“But I’ll miss you,” Chanyeol whispered, staring deep into a pair of brown orbs as his hands held onto the pair on his cheeks.

“I’ll miss you too, Yeol.”

There, standing in front of Baekhyun’s house, the two figures illuminated only by a dully blinking lamplight and a sky filled with millions of shiny stars, something stirred in Chanyeol as he felt drawn towards the short male. Baekhyun seemed to have had the same attraction because he, too, slowly closed the distance between the two.

Chanyeol leaned down, their lips edging closer and closer and both their eye fluttering shut as if some sort of magical spell had been cast upon them.

Their lips were almost touching and they could feel the other’s hot breath on their lips when-

“AYYO! HOMEY! YOU FINALLY HERE, HUH?”

And the spell was broken. The two males jumped apart as they looked towards Baekhyun’s house from where Xiumin emerged through the front door.

Baekhyun glared at his cousin who has a habit of ruining his moments and Xiumin’s eyes rounded when he saw a blushing giant and his pissed off cousin who looked like he was about to summon hell.

“OHHH!! OMG!! WERE YOU GUYS GONNA KISS RIGHT NOW?! OMG!! I’M SOOOOO SORRY!! PLEASE CARRY ON! I SHALL… JUST GO… INSIDE…” Xiumin yelled loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear before he went back inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

Baekhyun was still glaring daggers at the door when he heard Chanyeol clear his throat. He plastered a sweet smile on his face as he gave the giant his full attention.

“I… uh… I guess, I gotta go now. I had a lot of fun, Baekhyun. Thanks for agreeing to come with me.”

“Anytime, Chanyeol. Thanks for giving me the best birthday gift anyone could give to me.”

Chanyeol beamed brightly at the compliment and scratched his head idiotically.

“Ahh, it was my pleasure.”

Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyun before a cold wind whizzed by the two, making the shorter male shudder.

“Well, I gotta go now, and you better go as well. I don’t want you to get sick, so go in.”

Baekhyun smiled up at the giant before he got on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. Blushing a tornado of colors, Baekhyun ran inside without looking back until he reached the front porch. Waving back at the frozen giant, Baekhyun ran inside and shut the door before leaning up against it, panting hard as if he had run a marathon.

“YOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Came a loud cry from outside and Baekhyun straightened up in surprise.

_Was that… Chanyeol?_

Curious, Baekhyun opened the door a crack and saw one happy giant yelling at the top of his lungs and pumping fists at the air as he skipped away happily to the bus halt.

Smiling, Baekhyun turned around to come face-to-face with his cousin who had previously broken the spell.

“Xiumin.” Baekhyun hissed.

“Heyyyyy,” Xiumin chuckled nervously, throwing his hands up in the air as he gulped nervously and backed away from his fuming cousin. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you guys were, you know, gonna make out or something, okay? I mean, how am I supposed to? It’s not like I'm supposed to have a sixth sense or something, right?”

“Would it have killed you to just not have interrupted for one minute?” Baekhyun questioned glaring.

“Hehehe, n- no. But trust me, this won’t happen again. Never again. I swear.” Xiumin promised, crossing the area above his heart.

“It better not,” Baekhyun spat.

Although Xiumin was the elder and the stronger of the two, he didn’t want to find out what Baekhyun was capable of when pissed off. He had once heard a rumor where Baekhyun had kicked some guy’s balls when he had got pissed off and the guy had to undergo surgery.

Xiumin loved his manhood. He really did. It hadn’t gone through all the adventures that his lover, Jongdae, had promised, because frankly speaking, there was a lot, but he wanted at least some of them. And they weren’t even half done, so for the time being, he acted like the weakling and made sure to keep his balls intact and in one piece.

“Hey, Cuz,” Xiumin said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. “I got you a gift.”

Baekhyun’s brow quirked at that and Xiumin threw a wrapped rectangular shaped gift at Baekhyun who swiftly caught in midair.

When Baekhyun looked back at his cousin, he was nowhere to be found. Frowning, he unwrapped it before his lips turned into an ugly snarl at the box of extra-large condoms in his hand.l

“HYUNG!!!”

“I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN, BAEKKIE!!!” Xiumin yelled from somewhere in Baekhyun’s household.

“BUT, HYUNG?!” Baekhyun yelled again. “THIS ISN’T MY SIZE!! I'M NOT THIS BIG!!!"

“OH. I’LL GET YOU ANOTHER ONE THEN! OR ELSE YOU CAN BE THE BOTTOM!”

* * *

“Morning, Baek!” came Chanyeol’s chirpy voice on Saturday morning and Baekhyun nearly dropped a tray of cupcakes.

“Chanyeol? What are you doing here? I thought I asked you not to come anymore!” Baekhyun said.

“Well, you told me not to come since I hated coffee and also because I should get more sleep because of my job and all and I could just call you if I wanted.”

“Yeah, I did, so why are you here and not sleeping?”

“I missed Xiumin, so I came to see him,” Chanyeol said smiling, his eye twitching.

“You missed Xiumin?” Baekhyun deadpanned unamused.

“Yes, I missed Xiumin.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“That’s up to you.”

“You’re lying.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“You’re a horrible liar.”

“Yeah, I am.”

"You came to see me."

"Yeah, I did."

“I love you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun grinned.

“I love you too, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiled. “Now, how about something sweet for me? Like, a kiss, maybe?”

Baekhyun blushed but leaned towards the giant who was hunched over the counter with puckered lips and pink-tinged cheeks.

“HEY, BAEK! HELP ME WITH THESE BABIES! THEY ARE WAY TOO HOT FOR ME TO HANDLE AND oh-”

Baekhyun turned around slowly and menacingly only to nearly kill Xiumin with his eyes.

“You know what? I’ll handle them by myself.” Xiumin mumbled scared.

As soon as Xiumin set the tray down, Baekhyun grabbed him by the collar and barged into the kitchen.

“Don’t kick my balls!” Xiumin begged. “Please! They still haven’t lived their life to the maximum!”

Baekhyun glared even more at his cousin.

"Hyung, give me one good reason not to murder you right now," Baekhyun said impatiently.

"Uhhh.. I'm your cousin?"

"That is why I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh." Xiumin reaches into his pocket and brought out a box of condoms. "I bought your size? And also one for Chanyeol? Hopefully, it's his size."

Baekhyun sighed heavily. "You're so lucky, hyung. Don't ever bother us when we're about to kiss again."

Xiumin grinned and nodded as he threw the box to Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol walked into the cafe the next Saturday and leaned down to kiss his surprised looking lover when-

"HOLY GODS OF CAKES! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Xiumin burst out of the kitchen with a shitload of smoke coming out through the doors and making Chanyeol and Baekhyun gag at the choking smell.

The spell was broken. 

* * *

Chanyeol had once again walked Baekhyun home after another one of their dates and both were standing right outside Baekhyun's porch when the short brunette decided to take advantage of the time alone to get on his toes and -

"MOOCHIE! GET BACK IN HERE, YOU PUSSY!" 

Moochie, Xiumin's cat, ran right between the two frozen males who were about to kiss and the two were torn apart by a charging Xiumin chasing after a ball of fur.

* * *

Baekhyun was lying on his bed alone what he had deserved to have such bad luck because it's been two months since he started dating Chanyeol but he still hadn't lost his kiss-ginity.

He was playing with the soft toy puppy that Chanyeol had given to him, and grumbling and cursing a certain male to the depths of hell.

"You know what?" Baekhyun said, flicking the nose of the puppy. "I'm going to name you 'Chanyeol', and I'm going to give my first kiss to you at least."

Baekhyun closed his eyes and was about to kiss the puppy when-

"AAAUUUUUYGGGGHHHHH!!! BAEKHYUN!!! THERE'S A FUCKING RAT SWIMMING IN THE TOILET!!! HELP!"

Baekhyun swore he was going to kill Xiumin.

* * *

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were seated snuggly on Chanyeol's couch watching a romance movie when the main couple in the movie started making out.

Tension seemed to build up between the two as the scene became more intense. After a few seconds, Chanyeol switched off the television and Baekhyun pouted a bit disappointed.

"Baek, baby, look at me," Chanyeol demanded in his deep voice.

Baekhyun looked into the giant's eyes and his own widened in surprise at the amount of love and lust filled in the giant's brown orbs.

Chanyeol leaned down, his lips inching closer to Baekhyun's in a slow, torturous pace.

And then Baekhyun's phone rang and the two immediately looked away in embarrassment as Baekhyun pressed the call button without even bothering to look at the caller.

"BAEKHYUNNIE!!!" Xiumin cried and Baekhyun bit his tongue.

Of course, it would be Xiumin. Of course.

"Baekhyun, Jongdae and I fought and it was really, really bad this time! I'm about to kill myself right now, Baekhyun! Please, Baekhyun, I need your help! Please!"

As much as Baekhyun wanted to kill Xiumin, he was worried for his cousin because Xiumin never cried.

"Where are you, hyung?"

"I'm at your place, Baek. Please come fast," Xiumin sniffled.

After giving a brief explanation to Chanyeol, Baekhyun ran and ran and ran to his home... only to find Xiumin and Jongdae in their boxers eating off their faces on his couch and ready to get down and dirty.

"H-hyung?" Baekhyun asked unsurely.

"Oh, Baek, it's fine now, Cuz. Jongdae apologized to me and we made up... or rather, we're rather still in the process."

In the end, Jongdae and Xiumin were still wearing their boxers when they were being chased down the road by a pissed off brunette swearing as he had hands full of pills he wanted to shove down the two half-naked males' throats.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, but neither the giant nor his lover had their first kiss. Xiumin just had horrible timing and managed to intrude every 'magical' moment of theirs whiles boxes of condoms, of varying size, started to pile up in one of Baekhyun's drawers for all the times they were interrupted.

* * *

It was another Saturday when Chanyeol decided to see his other half, casually strolling into the cafe and bending down to steal a kiss before he paused, waiting for the signs of a certain intruder.

"Huh. Maybe he's not here," Chanyeol said grinning at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled and then -

"Baekhyun!!! Open this door for me, my brother from another mother!!!"

Baekhyun was done. He was just done. 

He grabbed Chanyeol's face in his hands and just kissed the giant there and then. Chanyeol froze as Baekhyun heard a tray crash to the ground inside the kitchen.

Baekhyun smirked into the kiss before he broke it off.

"Finally." He breathed dreamily.

Chanyeol was still frozen; eyes wide and jaw on the floor.

"Now go. You have work, I'll call you later." Baekhyun said as he escorted the dazed giant out.

"OMG!" Xiumin squealed in delight. "You kissed!!"

Baekhyun happily pumped a fist in the air as he screamed, "I finally lost my kiss-ginity!"

"Kiss what now?" Xiumin asked confused.

"Kiss-ginity. You know, first kiss?"

"That was your first kiss?"

"Yep!" Baekhyun squealed happily.

"Oh, wow. After all these months?"

"Well, we could never kiss before thanks to you who kept being a pain in the ass of a third wheel." Baekhyun huffed.

"Oh, right."

"Hyung, how did it feel when you gave your first kiss?"

"Well, I don't know about the first kiss, but I lost my so-called 'kiss-ginity' when I gave some dude I don't even remember a blow-job."

And leave it to Xiumin to ruin the magical moment Baekhyun was living in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> How was this chapter? Like OMG!!!! BAEK FINALLY GAVE HIS FIRST KISS TO CHANYEOL! *throws confetti*
> 
> I just love love loveeeeee third wheel Xiumin... and his cat Moochie.. :p
> 
> -DW


	4. Byun Baekhyun's Current Status: ................

_Byun Baekhyun's current status: Normal_

Chanyeol walked into the café all with all smiles and happiness emitting from his being.

"Morning, Baekie!"

"Morning, Yeol! How are you, love?" Baekhyun beamed at the giant and leaned in for a kiss.

Chanyeol kissed the short male and pulled back before smiling widely at his other half. "Do you notice anything different, Baek? Anything?"

Chanyeol did a three-sixty with his arms stretched and Baekhyun took all the little details of the giant in, trying to find something different.

"Hmm," Baekhyun wondered, crinkling his brows. "Are you wearing a new shirt today?"

Chanyeol smiled even wider if that was even possible for him to do so. "Nope."

"Then?"

"You know what I'm wearing today?" Chanyeol wiggled his brows and laughed. "I'm wearing the beautiful smile you gave me."

Baekhyun laughed out loud as he hugged the giant and kissed him passionately.

"Well, I hope you know CPR," Baekhyun smirked as he pulled out of the kiss. "'Cause that smile of yours just took my breath away."

They both giggled in delight while one grumpy male walked out of the kitchen with a tray of croissants as he threw the two a disgusted look.

_Byun Baekhyun's current status: Melting_

* * *

Chanyeol walked into the café shaking at the cold outside as the rain pelted mercilessly upon the pedestrians. Placing the umbrella at a corner, he made his way to his lover standing behind the cashier with arms crossed and a frown on his face as he stared at the tall male.

"What?" Chanyeol asked, ruffling his wet hair.

Baekhyun's frown deepened. "I thought I called you and told you not to come because it was raining and that you would catch a cold. So, why are you here?"

"Oh, I was already on my way here," Chanyeol grinned.

"You're lying. You woke up because I called you." Baekhyun pointed out.

"Well.... yeah, but I always come, Baek, every Saturday and Sunday, you can't stop me."

Baekhyun pouted. "Jesus, Chanyeol, I clearly told you that the skies are grey and that it's going to rain and to not come. Why do you never listen to me? I don't want you to get sick."

Chanyeol pulled on Baekhyun's cheeks as he laughed. "Relax, babe, I'm a doctor. I'll be alright."

Baekhyun pouted again but decided not to say anything. "Fine."

"And, hey, you wanna know why the sky is grey today? A little birdie told me," Chanyeol asked grinning.

"Why?"

"Because all the blue is in your lovely eyes."

Baekhyun's fake frown immediately dropped as he wrung his arms around the giant. "Oh my God, I love you so much, you know that?"

Chanyeol chuckled as he hugged the short brunet tightly; he knew exactly how to deal with Baekhyun. Baekhyun _loved_ flattery and cute things, and pick up lines always helped Chanyeol avoid the short male's wrath.

_Byun Baekhyun's current status: ... melting..._

* * *

As promised, Chanyeol entered the café the next Saturday as well, but this time with a rose in his hand.

Chanyeol fake huffed as he pretended to stomp up to his lover as if annoyed and held the rose in front of a confused Baekhyun who looked up at Chanyeol with furrowed brows.

"Chanyeol?"

"See? I told you so!" Chanyeol said as he shook the rose and seemed to talk to it.

Baekhyun was beyond confused. _Why was Chanyeol talking to a rose?_

"Chanyeol, you okay?"

"Hmm?" Chanyeol asked and looked at the brunette as if noticing him for the first time. "Oh, yeah, I just wanted to prove this rose wrong, that's all."

"Prove the rose wrong... of what?"

"That you're more beautiful than this thing," Chanyeol said as he shook the rose again.

_Byun Baekhyun's current status: ... still melting..._

* * *

Baekhyun looked up at the door with a smile on his face as he heard the familiar tinkling of the café doorbell on a Sunday morning.

Not Chanyeol.

The smile faltered a bit as a couple entered but he quickly composed himself as he didn't want to show his disappointment to the customers.

"Hello! Good morning! How may I help you?"

"Hi, we'd like one vanilla latte and one caramel latte to go please," the man said as he smiled warmly at Baekhyun.

"Sure!" Baekhyun said as he calculated the total sum, collected the money and prepared to make the two.

Just as he finished the two, the doorbell tinkled again and this time the familiar figure of a giant came into view and Baekhyun smiled.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, would you by any chance happen to have a map of the city or so? I'm sorry, but we're tourists and my wife and I are quite lost in this big city," the man asked sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but no, but there's a shop across the street from here to the right where you can buy a map," Baekhyun answered smiling.

"Oh, okay, thank you. Have a nice day." The man said and the couple walked out.

"Hiya Chanyeol!" Baekhyun greeted happily with a little wave.

"Morning, my dear Baek. I'm sorry, but I'd like to ask you whether you have a map that I could borrow?"

Baekhyun's features scrunched up in confusion. "You also still get lost in the city? I thought you've lived longer here than I have?"

"Oh, I know the city at, like, the back of my hand, but I just can't help getting lost in those beautiful eyes of yours every time I look at you."

Baekhyun grinned and kissed the giant who was batting his eyelashes in an attempt to look cute.

"Oh my God, you two are gonna make the customers run, can you please keep the stuff that are meant to be kept in the bedroom _in_ the bedroom and not here?" Xiumin growled.

"Ignore him; he's just sexually frustrated," Baekhyun smiled before kissing the giant again in front of his cousin again while the giant hummed in agreement into the kiss.

_Byun Baekhyun's current status: ...still... melting..._

* * *

Chanyeol walked into the café on a Saturday and greeted his sleepy-looking boyfriend.

"Morning, Baek." Baekhyun weakly grunted in response.

Baekhyun was beyond exhausted since he had overworked on Friday at his job because of some extra work he had got because of his co-worker who hadn't come. And even after he had gone home, sleep hadn't come that easily to him and he was left tossing and turning on the bed.

"You look sleepy."

Grunt.

"Like, really, really sleepy."

Grunt.

"You look-"

"Okay, captain obvious, thanks a lot for the insight but we get it. Now shut the fuck up." Xiumin grumbled as he popped out from behind the kitchen doors.

Baekhyun threw his cousin a dirty look before tiredly draping his arms lazily around the giant's neck.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol apologized, wrapping his arms around the brunette's small waist.

"For what?" Baekhyun yawned.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get enough sleep because of me," Chanyeol said and felt Baekhyun tense in his arms as Xiumin let out an unmanly squeak.

"Oh, God! Did you guys do 'it' last night?" Xiumin squealed, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"No, no we did not," Baekhyun said embarrassed and now fully awake as he untangled himself from the giant immediately.

"You know how people say that you're sometimes unable to sleep in the night because someone else is dreaming of them? We couldn't talk last night and I had a dream about you – about us. So, you probably couldn't sleep last night at all because of me; I'm so sorry, Baek."

Baekhyun smiled and just hugged the cheesy giant lovingly while Xiumin just gave a look of disgust at the two.

"God, you guys make me want to puke rainbows and unicorns," Xiumin mumbled and shuddered.

_Byun Baekhyun's current status: ... turning into a puddle of goo..._

* * *

Chanyeol walked into the café on the next Sunday to see his boyfriend looking less sleepy than the previous day.

"Morning, Baek. Feeling better?"

Baekhyun smiled and kissed the giant. "Now I am."

"Morning, Yoda bear," Xiumin also greeted. "And before you even start ruining my day with some lame pickup line, I'm warning you to shut up or else I'm throwing you out of here."

Baekhyun glared daggers at his jealous cousin while Chanyeol pouted cutely.

"Fine. Baekhyun is looking so beautiful today that I forgot my pickup line anyway," Chanyeol replied cheekily as Xiumin groaned loudly and Baekhyun giggled.

"Anyway, if you're done ogling over each other to oblivion, Jongdae and I are planning on going to the cinema in the evening and he asked me if you guys wanna come along as well?"

"Sure!" both Baekhyun and Chanyeol agreed in unison.

*****

Jongdae, Xiumin, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol were standing in line waiting for their turn to arrive to buy the tickets.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were standing behind the other two and giggling and joking around as Xiumin shot the two looks from time to time.

"Hey, Xiumin, just because your boyfriend is only good in bed and not with words doesn't mean we can't have any fun," Baekhyun said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Xiumin stuck his tongue out as well. "Bitch, please! My man is just as good as yours, aren't you, babe?"

Jongdae smiled sweetly before draping an arm around Xiumin's waist and pulling the short male against his frame. "Sure I am, sweet cheeks."

"Hmph, in your face, Baekhyun," Xiumin replied with a smug smirk.

"Oh, yeah? Then, Jongdae, please woo Xiumin hyung using a pickup line, then," Baekhyun commanded as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

Xiumin looked up at Jongdae hopefully as Jongdae seemed to think of one.

"Oh! I got one! Minnie, you're so beautiful, that if you were a booger, I'd pick you first." Jongdae said as he stared into his lover's eyes.

"Awwww!" Xiumin cooed as he cupped Jongdae's face and kissed him hard while flipping Baekhyun and Chanyeol his middle finger while both were struggling so hard to keep their laughter in and maintain a straight face.

"Yeah," Baekhyun snorted sarcastically. "Definitely cute."

Chanyeol back hugged Baekhyun and buried his face at the crook of Baekhyun's shoulder as he muffled his laughter.

Baekhyun turned his head so that his mouth was just against the shell of Chanyeol's ear. "What about you? Got anything sweet for me?"

Chanyeol smiled on Baekhyun's shoulder and raised his head. "Hmm, well, then, how's life going for you, Baek?"

"My life is going great," Baekhyun replied, his heart already picking up pace since he knew that his lover was going to mumble nothing but a sweet line which would make him giddy with happiness. "What about yours, Chanyeol? How's your life?"

Chanyeol gently nipped Baekhyun's ear before whispering, "I'm holding him and talking to him right now and he says he's doing fine, so it's great for me."

Baekhyun grinned widely and he kissed the side of Chanyeol's face as the giant buried his face in his shoulder once again.

_Byun Baekhyun's current status: ... puddle of goo..._

* * *

Months passed and a special day arrived for a special person in Baekhyun's life.

The giant stepped into the café and was attacked by a hyperactive brunet.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!"

Chanyeol smiled widely before taking his bouncing bundle of joy into his arms and kissing the daylights out of him.

Xiumin came out of the kitchen with a cupcake and a single burning candle stuffed in it.

"Aww, Xiumin, how sweet of you!" Chanyeol exclaimed, feigning surprise.

"I got you the cheapest cupcake in the café, and from among the cheapest, I chose the shittiest looking one," Xiumin deadpanned.

Chanyeol burst out laughing but made a wish and blew the candle out nevertheless before grabbing a bite of the cake and then proceeding to feed his lover as well.

Xiumin clapped unimpressed, gave the giant an awkward hug, his blessing (not really a blessing) before going back into the kitchen to attend to his pastries.

Baekhyun kissed the giant and hugged him tightly.

"Was I the first to wish you?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol hummed in agreement.

"Good," Baekhyun said satisfied. "By the way, if you manage to finish work early tonight, I'll come to your place and give you your birthday gift."

Chanyeol's throat became dry as erotic thoughts passed through his head.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Baekhyun said and winked at the giant who went a beet red color.

"O-okay... then I better go to work now and finish up as early as possible." Chanyeol stammered.

Baekhyun smiled widely. "Okay! See ya later, Yeol!"

*****

Chanyeol was internally crying with each passing second because dammit, the time just wasn't moving fast enough.

The moment the next doctor stepped into the room signaling that his shift was over, Chanyeol jumped off the chair and fled out of the room.

He was lucky to get home in one piece at the way he drove home and his heart started pounding uncontrollably when he saw the lights at his house switched on.

_Baekhyun._

Opening the door, his senses were mercilessly hit by the sweet aroma of food and he walked to the kitchen in a hazy manner, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Baekhyun, wearing a gray low cut V-neck shirt with a pair of black skin-tight jeans with his hair all over the place in a wild, but sexy, manner, was standing in the middle of Chanyeol's kitchen completely engrossed in something he was cooking, with a cute little apron hugging his small body.

"Hey, Baek," Chanyeol greeted as he _tried_ to stray his eyes from his lover's exposed shoulder, the milky white skin glowing sinfully under the light.

Baekhyun's head snapped up at the sound and his lips twitched upwards into a full-fledged smile. "Hi, Yeol. You're home early, aren't you? Could you give me fifteen minutes? I'll be done with the food by then."

 _I'd rather eat you up,_ Chanyeol thought.

"Sure thing. I'll, uh, just go put a change and be back."

Baekhyun nodded and went back to cooking.

Chanyeol finished taking a wash and getting dressed in exactly fifteen minutes and entered the kitchen just as Baekhyun finished setting up the table.

"You're just in time!" Baekhyun said, his eyes lighting up.

Chanyeol looked at the food on the table. "Wow, that's a lot."

"All for my birthday boy." Baekhyun smiled and got on his toes to kiss the giant.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Baekhyun quirked before pushing the giant onto a seat and starting to fill his plate with all kinds of food.

***

Chanyeol and Baekhyun fell onto the couch in a sigh as they rubbed their stomach.

"Oh, God, I think I ate too much," Chanyeol groaned and Baekhyun also groaned in agreement.

Chanyeol, trying as much as possible not to be obvious, decided to prod Baekhyun about what the shorter male had meant in the café that morning. "Hey, Baek? You said you had a gift for me in the morning, right? Can I have it?"

Baekhyun nodded before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen only to reappear with a mouthwatering chocolate cake in his hands and a small knife.

"More food?" Chanyeol asked quizzically.

Baekhyun only threw him a dashing smile before he went into the giant's room to bring the guitar.

 _Oh, so he only wanted us to sing,_ Chanyeol thought disappointedly.

Placing the cake in front of Chanyeol on the couch he was seated on, Baekhyun took the guitar into his hands before he sat facing the giant at the other end.

"I wanted us to celebrate your birthday with only the two of us if you don't mind, so I made a cake by myself, but sadly I forgot to bring the candles," Baekhyun said as he laughed sheepishly.

Chanyeol smiled brightly. "You made the cake?"

"Yep," Baekhyun replied proudly, nodding.

"It's okay if you forgot the candles, I love the cake anyway."

Baekhyun smiled shyly before clearing his throat and he started singing the 'Happy Birthday' song while the giant stared at his lover awestruck.

Once he was done, Chanyeol took the knife, cut the cake and fed Baekhyun a big piece before he too ate some.

"Oh my God!" Baekhyun squeaked after having swallowed. "That was big!"

Chanyeol playfully laughed as he hugged Baekhyun. "It was delicious."

"Wait. I got another surprise." Baekhyun said as he disentangled himself from the giant and sat down and took the guitar into his hands.

"Well, uh, from the two of us, we both know you're the guitarist here, but I wanted to dedicate one of your favorite songs to you and sing for you and make it special, so... I hope you like it, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol looked expectantly at his lover and waited patiently for the brunette to start who was wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

The moment Baekhyun played the 'E minor' chord, Chanyeol knew exactly what song it was and he smiled widely as his eyes fluttered closed and let himself be absorbed in the music.

'All of me' by John Legend, a song Chanyeol loved to play and here he was listening to the love of his life singing it in dedication to him.

Baekhyun sang, changed chords, paused in the middle of the song so that he could change the chords, continued playing and messed up at times, but he continued playing nevertheless.

When he was done, he was panting hard as if having had run a marathon.

"Jesus, who knew playing guitar could be so hard?" Baekhyun breathed out and looked expectantly at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was beaming at him with the million-watt smile again.

"H- how was it? It wasn't the best, I know. I didn't have enough time to practice and stuff and playing an instrument isn't really my league so-"

Baekhyun never got to complete his sentence when Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed him suddenly.

"It was perfect, Baek. It was beautiful and everything I expected from you, probably better, too."

Baekhyun smiled shyly as he felt his face flush. "T- thanks. I- thanks."

"I loved it. I really did." Chanyeol said as he placed his index finger under his lover's chin so that their gazes leveled.

"Come here, though," Chanyeol said and sat down as he motioned for his lover to sit on his lap.

Baekhyun, although confused, obliged and placed himself on the giant's lap and the giant placed the guitar on Baekhyun's lap.

"The little mistakes you made can be corrected. For example," Chanyeol said and brought Baekhyun's hand to the fretboard before placing the finger on the strings at the correct frets.

Baekhyun's tongue was sticking out from between his lips as he concentrated and plucked on the strings.

"Like that?" Baekhyun asked, turning to face the giant.

Chanyeol thumbed Baekhyun's cheek lovingly. "Exactly like that."

Slowly, Chanyeol closed the distance between their lips and kissed Baekhyun. Baekhyun kissed back before he reluctantly pulled back.

"What is it, Baek?"

Baekhyun offered no answer and only placed the guitar on the floor before he got up and properly sat on the giant facing him. Snaking his arms around Chanyeol's neck, he attacked the giant's abandoned lips once again fiercely and a pair of arms went around his waist to support him.

Chanyeol kissed him back with the same passion, their mouths melting together and moving in perfect, slow sync as Baekhyun pressed himself against Chanyeol, closing what little distance they had. It was perfect; at times slow, at times picking up speed, rough against soft – perfect.

Baekhyun's left hand stayed behind the giant's neck while his right hand got lost in Chanyeol's hair as he ran his fingers deftly through the long strands of hair and gently tugged at them, making the giant emit a low guttural growl in his throat.

Chanyeol quickly changed positions so that Baekhyun was now lying on his back while he hovered over his lover on the couch.

Looking down at his lover, Chanyeol saw so much of love in the brown orbs he stared into.

Baekhyun, his love, his life, his everything, was staring back at him with swollen lips and eyes that begged him to not stop. "C- Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol bent down and kissed the brunet again and then nibbled on Baekhyun's lower lip asking for permission to enter, and Baekhyun willingly obliged. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss as he felt Chanyeol's tongue explore his hot cavern, hungry and passionate as his hands curled into fists clutching at Chanyeol's shirt.

Hearts racing madly with teeth clacking against each other as their tongues danced in a hypnotizing waltz battling for dominance, Baekhyun's started grinding against his lover and smirked into the smile when he heard Chanyeol also groan into the kiss.

Baekhyun's lungs screamed for oxygen and he reluctantly broke the kiss and gulped huge amounts of air as spots danced in front of his vision.

Chanyeol started kissing the shorter male's exposed neck, leaving trails of butterfly kisses up and down the beautiful, milky-white skin as he licked and sucked on a sensitive spot just behind the ear, earning a moan from his lover and making him go hard.

"C- Chanyeol... Chanyeol..." Baekhyun breathed.

"Yes, baby?" Chanyeol asked, his voice low and full of lust and passion.

"Bedroom... now... please..."

Chanyeol understood and picked his lover bridal style and carried him to the room. As soon as he laid the male, he was pulled in for another kiss.

Chanyeol's fingers played with the hem of Baekhyun's shirt and Baekhyun broke the kiss momentarily to remove his shirt and discard it onto the floor. Baekhyun's hands roamed Chanyeol's body and soon ripped the giant's shirt off as well.

Baekhyun's nails dug into Chanyeol's back as the giant once again leaned down and kissed the brunette.

Baekhyun was finding it really hard to ignore the heat growing between his legs and tried to rub it to ease the need to release but it was to no avail.

"Chanyeol... please... I need..." Baekhyun murmured in between kisses and he quickly switched positions so that he was now on top.

Chanyeol bit his lip and a delicious shudder ran over his body as he trembled delightedly at the feeling of Baekhyun rubbing against him.

"Chanyeol...?"

"Baek... baby... please..."

That was all that was needed to be said and then Chanyeol felt hands clumsily fumbling with the button of his jeans before his jeans and boxers were pulled off completely.

Baekhyun jumped down from the bed, pulled his own jeans and boxers down and kicked them away in the dark room to God knew where before he planted himself on top of the giant's lap who was now sitting at the edge of the bed.

Chanyeol's hot breath fanned on Baekhyun's face and the male shivered, both his hands placed against the giant's naked chest. "Baekhyun, are you sure? Do you...?"

Baekhyun kissed the male assuredly. "Yes, Yeol, please."

Baekhyun's right hand traced down Chanyeol's torso slowly as his fingertips played teasingly with Chanyeol's skin making little jolts of electricity travel through every cell in Chanyeol.

He paused for a moment when he came to Chanyeol's hard member before stroking it with his fingertips. Chanyeol growled in pleasure and his arms around the short male's frame tightened.

Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol's member in his sure fingers... and froze.

Just froze.

After a few moments when nothing happened, Chanyeol was starting to wonder if something was wrong. "Baek? Baby? Is something wrong?"

"It's huge."

"Huh?"

"It's enormous."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that your Chanyeol junior is a fucking monster-sized one."

Chanyeol blushed deeply in the dark. "Oh, that..."

"My ass is gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow..."

"Baek, baby, I swear it won't hurt that bad."

"You said that before you jammed _one_ of your fingers, and that ended up hurting like a bitch." Baekhyun deadpanned.

"I... oh... sorry."

"Park Chanyeol, you owe me big." Was all that Baekhyun said before he roughly kissed the giant.

The rest of the night was filled with only moans of pleasure and sweet nothings whispered in an air, filled with passion and love with the two lost in a world of absolute ecstasy and blissful sensations.

***

Chanyeol woke up the next day feeling like hell. He felt drained and he couldn't even seem to move a muscle.

_Baekhyun._

Chanyeol turned around in bed only to find the spot next to him empty and he blushed a bright scarlet when he saw his clothes strewn all over the room.

Grabbing his boxers and jeans from the night before and pulling them on, he quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before he went into the kitchen to find Baekhyun cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Baek."

Chanyeol was met with a cold glare and no warm response.

"Baek? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong, Chanyeol? I'll tell you what's wrong. This." Baekhyun said as he slapped his ass lightly.

Chanyeol stared at it and looked back up at his fuming lover.

"I can't feel my ass. I seriously can't feel a thing. Like, nothing. But when I walk, Christ, it's like a fucking volcano erupting in my ass!"

"Oh."

"Oh? OH?!" Baekhyun screeched. "That's all you can say?!"

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance before deciding to ignore the giant and continue cooking.

Chanyeol timidly walked up to the short male and wrapped his arms around the small waist.

"Chanyeol is sorry." Chanyeol apologized. "He really is. Chanyeol didn't mean to hurt his little pup, and he promises to be careful and gentle next time. But Chanyeol will feel really sad if his pup is angry at him, so will pup please forgive the clumsy giant?"

Baekhyun cursed himself internally for not being able to stay angry at the giant for long. "F- fine."

Chanyeol smiled and buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun's shoulder. "Chanyeol loves his pup very much, does pup know that?"

_Damn this giant!_

"Y- yes." Baekhyun weakly mumbled as his legs seemed to turn to jelly.

"By the way, Chanyeol thinks pup's butt is fine."

Baekhyun flicked the giant's head playfully as he laughed. "Urgh, you cheesy giant. Go sit, I'll bring you your breakfast."

"Okay, and by the way, there's something on your butt," Chanyeol said as he lightly smacked Baekhyun's ass and turned to leave.

Baekhyun craned his neck around to look at his ass. "What is it?"

Chanyeol chuckled mischievously before he shouted out loudly, "My eyes, Baek, only my eyes!"

_Byun Baekhyun's current status: ...who... am... I...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> That was cheesy... and not the mild smut I was expecting.
> 
> Asdfghjkl... I tried, ok? Writing this was also hard for me, people! -_-
> 
> Reading was even harder! -_-
> 
> But, God, I am so embarrassed rn... I'm gonna go hide under a rock. Don't look for me.
> 
> Vote....? Comment...?
> 
> *goes and hides*
> 
> -DW


End file.
